Separated by Centuries
by kuromochii
Summary: Love comes in many different shapes and sizes. It can be taken away and distorted, crushed and put back together, but it's also beautiful, and some would overcome any obstacle for each other, even the bonds of death.


_**~Alright, well, this is my first story that I've ever actually shared, so don't be too critical. This is just a short one-shot with an OC of mine. There will be a character death, just a fair warning. Rated T just in case. If you don't like it, don't read it~**_

 _ **~kuromochii**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, I only own my OCs and the story.**_

* * *

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed. "You and Daddy are taking me to the park today, right?"

"Yes, Hannah," The young mother replied. Her little six year old daughter running around their little apartment. "Here, let me do your hair."

Despite how young she was, Hannah had a head full of long, brown locks of hair. Her mother brushed her hair back and gathered a small handful and put it in a ponytail at the back.

"Alright, put your coat on and we'll go meet Daddy at the park," The mother grabbed Hannah's hand and lead her out the door.

* * *

"Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed as she ran up to her father and gave him a hug. "Daddy, will you play with me?"

"No, you go ahead, dear. Mommy and I will be just over here."

"Okay, Daddy!" Hannah said as she ran off to the park.

Hannah sat on the swing and slowly went back and forth, trying to propel herself. She looked up at the gray, cloudy sky, threatening rain. Hannah sighed to herself. No one ever played with her. Just then she felt a chill run down her spine. It was all of a sudden colder than it was a minute ago. Hannah looked around in front of her. Nothing there. She turned around and looked behind her. The source of the cold was standing behind the swing. It was a boy, about the age of eighteen, with dark brown hair and teal eyes. He wore a brown leather jacket that had a symbol of wings on the back and arms.

"Hello," Hannah said, smiling, not knowing or caring about what or who he was. "Do you want to play with me?"

The boy looked taken aback by her question.

"You want _me_ to play with _you_?" He asked.

"Yes! Mommy and Daddy never play with me, and there's no one else here but you. So, will you play with me?"

"Sure, I guess," The boy replied.

"Yay!" Hannah clapped her hands in joy. She got off her swing and came up in front of the boy. "What's your name, mister? My name is Hannah!"

"Oh, I'm Eren," The boy replied.

"Eren, you're my new friend!" Hannah stated, grabbing Eren's hand in her's. It was as cold as ice, and Hannah jumped at the feeling but her grip remained firm. "Can you push me on the swing?"

"Sure," Hannah sat down on the swing, and Eren gently started pushing her.

"Higher! Higher!" The little girl squealed happily.

Eren had been lonely for so long, always watching the little kids play at the park. None of them could ever see him, but for some reason, this little girl, Hannah, could not only see him but touch him, too. Eren played with the little girl for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Hannah's mother called her back telling her it was time to leave.

"Hey, Eren! I'll come back again sometime, and we can play!" The little girl said happily.

Eren smiled, "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

The visits between Hannah and Eren were often. She came to that park almost every week. As time passed, Hannah grew. As Hannah grew up, she never stopped visiting that park. By the time she was sixteen, she realized that she loved Eren, but how could you be in love with a ghost? She kept visiting, they wouldn't play t the park, but instead they would sit together and talk up in a tree. When she turned seventeen, she asked Eren about his past, and what the symbol on his jacket meant.

He told her about back when giant, man eating monsters called titans used to roam the land, and humanity lived behind walls like caged birds. He was part of the Survey Corps, or Scouts, that would go on missions to gain back land from the titans. He had died young in battle, but was destined never to leave the earth completely. Eventually, the Scouts prevailed and humanity once again thrived without the threat of titans. It was never written down in history books, mostly because there weren't enough people that were still alive to remember it. Hannah was probably one of the only living people in the world that knew about it.

"Eren, have you ever loved anyone so bad before, but you knew it could never happen?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," He replied.

Hannah looked into Eren's teal colored eyes, and leaned in and kissed him. He put his arm around Hannah's waist, and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His touch was cold and frigid, but Hannah had gotten used to it over the years. They sat in the tree like that for who knows how long, until Hannah needed to get home.

* * *

Later that week, Hannah was in the hospital, sick with a deadly disease that the doctors couldn't find a cure for. Eren had noticed that she hadn't visited the park for awhile, but he waited there, patiently, knowing she would eventually come back.

Hannah passed away the night of Christmas Eve, peacefully in her sleep. When she awoke, she found her body glowing a dim white. She had been sleeping in the snow under her and Eren's tree at the park. She stood up and looked around until she spotted him. There in the snow. Hannah was barefoot, but it didn't bother her since she couldn't feel the cold anymore.

She ran up to Eren, embracing him, taking in his scent. She pulled back a bit, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Eren."

Those were the only words he needed to hear to finish his time in this world.

"I love you too, Hannah," He replied, dragging her into a heart melting kiss.

Hannah no longer felt cold when she was with him, instead she felt a warm tingly feeling that made her want more. They deepened the kiss as both of their cold, transparent bodies slowly dissolved into snowflakes that fell to the ground and covered the first place they met like a blanket.

* * *

Love comes in many different shapes and sizes. It can be taken away and distorted, crushed and put back together, but it's also beautiful, and some would overcome any obstacle for each other, even the bonds of death.


End file.
